


Walking With the Angel

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [208]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice did not originate at JDS, Good AU, Important notes at the end, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Susie loves her little girl, We need more happy stuff in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Allison may care about Alice, but she knows she’s not Susie. So she’s going to make sure the angel is reunited with her mother.Note: In this universe, Alice did not originate at Joey Drew Studios.Happy C3 anniversary!





	Walking With the Angel

Almost four years had passed since Susie had quit Marlowe Studios after losing the role of Alice Angel, and she was happy she’d left it behind. Vincent Biles, her previous boss, had given the part to Allison Pendle after Susie had turned down his advances, prompting her to quit in disgust. But while she wasn’t sorry she quit, she did feel sad about leaving Alice behind.  
  
Roughly five months after Susie’s departure, Biles was approached by Murray Hill, who was looking for someone to take the Mark 1 Ink Machine off his hands. Whether he knew what Biles would ultimately do with it or not was a mystery, but at the time, it was used simply to bring the characters of Marlowe Studios’ cartoons to life, just as the far more efficient model used by Joey Drew did. Biles, however, was not a kind creator, and his Toons were miserable, especially Alice. The angel missed Susie so much, she cried herself to sleep every night. One year after Alice’s creation, Allison found out, and she decided she’d had enough.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
It was early morning in late September when Thomas and Allison drove up to the Marlowe Studios building for what was to be the last time. The mechanic had been planning to quit for some time, but when Allison had approached him and asked for his help in sneaking Alice out, he was glad he hadn’t left yet. (It probably didn’t hurt that he and Allison were good friends, though he was starting to hope it could become something more.)  
  
“Are you sure we can’t take any of the other Toons with us?” Thomas asked.  
  
”We’re already taking a big risk smuggling Alice out,” replied Allison. “If I could bring any more along, I would. No matter what, though, Alice is going to see her mom again.”  
  
Giving a nod of acceptance, Thomas accompanied her inside. Allison passed him the quitting notice she’d typed up for them both before making her way to the small room Alice slept in. Opening the door, she quietly approached Alice’s bed and gently shook the sleeping Toon.  
  
“It’s time to wake up, Alice.”  
  
“Aunt Allison?” inquired the angel as she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Thomas and I are quitting,” Allison told her. “And we’re bringing you with us. Now stay as quiet as you can—we don’t want to get caught.”  
  
Getting to her feet, Alice took the voice actress’s hand and allowed herself to be led out of the studio. Thomas met them at the entrance, having dropped off his and Allison’s letters of resignation on Biles’ desk. Once they were outside, Allison helped Alice into the backseat and gave a blanket to keep her warm and hide her features, just in case. By the time Biles arrived and found the letters (which resulted in one of his infamous tantrums), the three were on their way to Joey Drew Studios.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Upon joining the ranks of Disney, Warner Brothers, and other big-name animation companies, Joey Drew Studios had relocated to a much larger headquarters, and a newer version of the Ink Machine had been installed. Like the Mark 2, the Mark 3 was located in a separate room, so as to avoid inconveniencing the staff. It wasn’t much different than the Mark 2 in design, but Lacie had made a few suggestions that proved extremely helpful.  
  
”Wasn’t expecting to see another Ink Machine here, but at least it ain’t like the one Biles had,” said Thomas as he, Allison, and Joey entered the latter’s office.  
  
“Biles had an Ink Machine too?” Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, but it was a real hassle to deal with,” Thomas remarked. “I swear there were places where the ink came up to my knees. And the noises were like a dying dog on its last legs.” He shuddered. “Now this one...this one’s clearly a lot more efficient. In fact, I get the feeling this one’s basically a newer model.”  
  
“Well, if you’re interested in maintaining it, there’s certainly a position open. But first, I believe a long overdue reunion is in order.”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
”Morning, Susie,” Wally greeted the voice actress as she entered the studio. “Joey wants to see you in his office. Wouldn’t tell me what it was about—he said we’re having a staff meeting once everybody was here, and he’d explain then, but he wanted you to know first.”  
  
Susie nodded in thanks, then headed for Joey’s office, stopping briefly to put her things down in the recording area. As she recalled, the last time Joey had called an impromptu staff meeting was to introduce Edgar.  
  
_Maybe he’s brought another member of the Butcher Gang to life_, she thought. _He did say he’d do them one at a time. Then again, it’s a little early to bring another Toon to life._  
  
”Everything OK, Susie?”  
  
Snapped out of her thoughts, Susie turned to see she’d been joined by Greta. As she was Greta’s voice actress, the little witch often hung around her more frequently than the other humans (aside from Joey, of course).  
  
”Oh, hello Greta,” she said brightly. “Joey wants to talk to me, and it sounds pretty important. Do you know what’s going on?”  
  
”Yes, but he said to let him tell you.”  
  
Susie mock-pouted. “Can’t you give me a hint?”  
  
Greta tried to resist, but knowing how Susie would most likely feel about the surprise...  
  
”Let’s just say it has to do with the place you used to work at, before you came here.”  
  
They entered Joey’s office, where the man in question was waiting for them. Off to the side, Thomas and Allison were standing in a way that suggested they were hiding someone behind them  
  
”Hello, Susie,” Joey greeted. “Close the door, if you would.”  
  
Susie did so. “What’s going on?”  
  
”Maybe it would be better if we got the important part out of the way first,” suggested Allison. “The details can wait.”  
  
Joey nodded in agreement before gesturing. Susie’s eyes went wide as Alice stepped out from behind the other two former Marlowe Studios employees.  
  
“A-Alice?”  
  
“Mom...”  
  
Tears of joy flowed down Susie’s cheeks as she ran forward to embrace the angel. Alice began to cry as well as she returned the hug.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Susie choked out.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Alice told her. “Aunt Allison and the others told me what happened.”  
  
Smiling at the happy reunion, Joey turned to Allison. “I understand you want Susie to be Alice’s voice actress again, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find another role for you.”  
  
“Maybe she can voice one of those new characters Henry came up with,” suggested Bendy.  
  
”Excellent idea,” Joey said brightly. “As I recall, one or two of them are female...”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
The rest of the staff were quick to welcome Alice into their family, as did the Toons. Greta got along quite well with her, coming to view her as a big sister, moreso than how she considered Bendy and Boris her big brothers since the two shared a voice actress. Although the angel was, at first, mildly apprehensive around anyone who wasn’t Susie, Allison, Thomas, or a fellow Toon, it wasn’t long before she started warming up to them.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Grant set about getting the rights to Alice as a character—Joey said it was the same as obtaining legal custody, and Grant agreed. There were problems, given Vincent Biles’ nature, but after he actually sent someone to try and take Alice back by force (which ended badly for the man, as Susie proved to be quite the Mama Bear), Marlowe Studios’ reputation took a mortal blow. In the end, they ended up selling the rights to Alice to Joey Drew Studios, but they were only able to remain open for a few more months.  
  
As time went on, Alice became a lot more confident, proving she could be more than just a singer and dancer. Susie watched with pride as her beloved angel became a strong and independent young woman. Nonetheless, both of them were overjoyed when Joey, after consulting the other Toons, elected to make Susie Alice’s legal guardian.  
  
Everyone agreed that Alice was a very lucky Toon, especially compared to the Toons still at Marlowe Studios. And she would never take any of what she had for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple quick announcements here:
> 
> First off, in this and future BATIM works (including Drops of Reality and other multi-chapter stories), I will be including writing prompts for those who are interested. If you wish to do them, I ask only that you:  
A) list the work where the prompt appears as an inspiration, and  
B) PAY ATTENTION TO WHO IS LISTED AS BEING SAFE (meaning Joey doesn’t get them AT ALL).  
The latter rule is especially important, as I am very sensitive about certain characters being harmed (canon can suck a dick). If you cannot/will not follow this, I don’t want to read it.
> 
> Second, if anyone knows whether Star-Going-Supernova is still active, please let me know. It’s been some time.
> 
> Third, as far as I’m concerned, Susie Campbell is a heart-shaped cinnamon roll, and those who feel otherwise can suck it.  
—————  
Edit: Almost forgot the prompt:  
"You took my fame, you took my freedom, and worst of all, you took Susie from me! Because of you, she never came back!"  
(Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas)


End file.
